Field
The present disclosure relates generally to protection of a generated virtual device or data related thereto, and for example to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof, which even if a program with an administration authority assigned from an operating system (OS) attempts to access a generated virtual device or data related thereto, checks an authentication code assigned to the program from a manufacturer or supplier of the electronic apparatus in program building, to permit or deny the access, thereby protecting the generated virtual device from an external hacking attack or the like.
Description of Related Art
A virtual device is not generated physically, but logically in an electronic apparatus, and means a virtualization environment to seem that independent programs are executed. The virtual device is a technology of way, which intactly shares an OS and general program files existing in the electronic apparatus and which redirects only results from programs executed in the virtual device or actions thereof into zones of virtualization.
The virtual device may be established as a virtual driver or system, such as a virtual compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM), a virtual desktop computer, and so on, to perform independent operations at a personal computer (PC) or the like, and configured to enable performed results not to have an effect on a main or regular system.
The virtual device may be implemented by a hypervisor structure, which is executed based on a virtual OS different from the OS of the regular system, and a container structure, which uses the OS of the regular system. The container structure has advantages in that there is no need to store or implement additional data in order to implement a separate OS and that since emulating of hardware is not inevitable, a processor occupancy ratio is smaller, as compared to that of the hypervisor structure.
Since it is impossible for programs operated in the virtual device according to related art to access other virtual devices or the regular system, the whole system is not exposed to dangers even if the virtual device is subjected to an external hacking attack or the like. However, in the related art, if the regular system assigns an administration authority to an external hacker or the like due to the external hacking attack, there is a problem in that since there are no restrictions on an access to the virtual device, which is already generated and in operation, there is no method, which can protect data generated based on operations of the virtual device and programs running in the virtual device or other electronic apparatuses connected with the virtual device.